


In the morning

by Blackberry_Venom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberry_Venom/pseuds/Blackberry_Venom
Summary: For Galo, there was never a morning after because he never went that far. For Lio, there was never a morning after because he never stayed. It's not completely coincidental that their first morning after happened in the same messy one-room apartment and even on the same wide low bed.Boys in love trying to navigate being open and vulnerable.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	In the morning

For Galo, there was never a morning after, because there was nothing the morning after would happen... after. There were cute boys in the bakeries who gave him their numbers (he always texted excitedly and was ghosted after a couple of days, or maybe just told outright he's childish or weird or, if the fates were kind enough, asked to stay friends without further explanation), and there were drunk men, colleagues of Kray, who he was wise enough to stay away from. There were girls, too, but he never felt anything in particular towards them anyway.  
See, Galo was not stupid, but maybe he just liked pretending he is. That he doesn't get the aggressive predatory flirting or that he's not bright enough to be hurt by rejections, or that he doesn't know that when a girl wants to know him better she probably does not mean as friends. This was a role he felt most comfortable in because people forgave him; a very handsome, very stupid boy is not someone one holds a grudge against.   
He just wanted to please everybody without actually going too deep, to be loved without the responsibility that comes with it (not like he ever shyed away from responsibility, but this one did not seem pleasant). To be a perfect golden boy who is ready to serve and protect, without needing to be protected or cared about. Useful. Undemanding, as Kray would say in a praising tone.

For Lio, there never was a morning after for a reason that seems entirely different - he just never stayed the night - but was it, really? Don't get attached, he told himself, not to get hurt, not to endanger, not to care. That's no time, no place to do that. Just give them what they want from you and get what you need as long as you do not mind and go further, bear your role, do not show yourself. Do not let them stay.  
Lio was not cold, the exact opposite - but maybe he felt like he needed to be, in order to instate justice, in order to become a leader. Every single day he became more and more like grief and anger incarnate, a people instead of a person. Ready to serve and protect without being protected and served.

So their first morning after found them in a messy single-room apartment, on a big mattress with no frame, one stark naked and the other covered and tangled in every sheet there even was in the living space. Raw and open and vulnerable and - not knowing what to do. They just laid there awake, hoping the other would not notice - and knowing they're both awake and both trying not to show it.  
Galo was the first to crack.  
-Hey, uh, - he rubbed his neck in a nervous gesture, that exact place where Lio knew his shaved hair are deliciously soft and prickly, - you, ah, you're cold. Seem to be.  
Dropping the useless act, Lio turned to face Galo.  
-A little. Not that cold anyway, thanks for the covers.  
-Heyy, no problem man! I mean, you're welcome... babes.  
Lio couldn't find a response -the pet name sounded forced and unnatural, as if Galo was trying to unhelpfully make a show that something definitely changed between them, but at the same time it didn't sound fake, not in a malicious way, just... really awkward.  
-Lio. - Galo sounded as unsure as it was humanly possible for him, stark contrast with not only comically loud and stupidly confident Galo avialiable to the public but also very vocal, caring and passionate Galo of the privacy of last night.  
He's gonna tell me he regrets it, was Lio's first thought for some reason. He put his fingers in the messy blue hair adsent-mindedly, almost trying to prolong the moment until he's not allowed to do that anymore.  
-Lio, I'm.. sorry.  
Here it goes.  
-What are you sorry for?  
-All that, I guess.  
Lio's hand left Galo's hair and covered his face in an exhausted gesture.  
-You have to be more specific, Galo.  
-I'm sorry you hated having sex with me.  
Uh.  
-Galo, I really didn't.  
-Okay maybe you just didn't like it... Why are you not talking to me anyway??  
Oh, who's the idiot between the two.   
Lio shuffled further into the blankets, -I don't know. I'm sorry.  
Galo's hand extended towards the pile of blankets and hovered above the part where Lio's shoulders supposedly were. Lio nodded silently. Relief and warmth flooded his body at the contact with Galo, as it always were, but now it felt different. Lio couldn't say how, just... different.  
-I don't know what comes now.  
-Ooh, I know! I take you out on dates and we watch these romantic movies that Aina likes amd then we get married! - Galo almost goes back to loud an excitable before visibly puffing down again, -Unless you... don't wanna or. Something.  
-Isn't that too much? Aren't you scared?  
Galo made a (very adorable) thinking face, as if trying to decide that there and now.  
-Yanno, I wanted to say I'm not scared of anything but I was kinda scared when you almost died and then when... agh, you know what? Ignis once told me that a truly brave person is not the one who does not fear anything but the one who faces their fears and does what they want or need anyway, and I think you're really brave, not even talking about me! -Galo rubbed his neck again. Lio wanted to kiss him stupid. -What I'm saying is I wanna try I think.   
-See, that's why I love you, - Lio half-whispered and immediately almost bit his tongue off. The word "love" wasn't exactly something he used liberally. Oh well.  
-You really do? - Galo hopped up in bed so that he was now sitting on top of the Lio blanket burrito. He was smiling so wide that Lio could not doubt that for a second.  
-Yes, Galo. I do. I love you, - he repeated more so to himself, to allow himself feel it, to allow himself admit it. To care and be cared for.  
-Well you're lucky because I love you too with my entire burning soul!! - Galo exclaimed and immediately started covering Lio's face and hair in tiny loud kisses.   
And that's really an awful lot, Lio thought. Worth dying and coming back to life for. Worth opening up for. Worth everything he has done and will ever do.  
And Galo just did not think entirely in that moment - doubtlessly, a sign of a happy man.


End file.
